


Fear of Thunder Storms

by robingurl



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl
Summary: Ciel thought he could hide his fear of thunder storms - after all he is the head of the Phantomive’s now. However, his age and inexperience come back to bite him and he finds himself running to his butler for comfort.





	Fear of Thunder Storms

It was one of the stormier nights England had had in years. Thunder rocked the Phantomhive Mansion causing some of the chandeliers to shake with it, swaying back and forth.

Ciel sat up in his bed panting, shaking out of fear. It wasn’t like he going to come out right and say it that he was scared of storms…but he was. He looked to the door wondering if he should go find Sebastian. The demon didn’t sleep …so he’d be awake. Or he could just call him….

Lightening flashed again and Thunder crackled, Ciel jumped off the bed and sighed annoyed. He put his slippers on and wrapped his blanket around his body. This was more than a little embarrassing.

He took one of the candles out in the hallway and carried it with him down stairs then down one more floor the servants quarters. He tip toed hoping the other servants wouldn’t hear what was going on. He’d never live it down if he were caught down here.

He checked the kitchen but saw no one then looked down the hallway and saw the last room had a dim light coming through the bottom of the door. He took a deep breath wondering if he should just go back upstairs. Sebastian had told him many times to never disturb him at night …that if the young master needed him to only call.

He wondered if it was because of Sebastian’s true form. That he didn’t want Ciel to see it. “Well that’s bollucks, he is MY butler and MY demon…I should be able to see what I wish!”

He started down towards the end of the hallway and stopped at the door. Did he knock? Enter? Was it right to just enter even if he was the master? What if he had some female over….that thought boiled Ciel’s blood – he better bloody not have a girl in that room. He held his hand up to knock when the thunder clapped and his instincts took over, he fumbled quickly tears pricking his eyes and opened the door falling into the room in a pile of limbs.

Sebastian sat up dropping his book surprised. He blinked as one of his cats hopped off his shoulder and onto the floor pawing over curiously to the young child on the floor. “…Young Master?!” He stood up and hurried over kneeling down trying not to laugh, “What is this all about? You are trembling, did you have a nightmare?” He spared at glance at the clock on the nightstand beside the bed it was only 1am. He still would have had another hour to read more on tomorrows big dinner preparations before the housework would have called his name.

“Shut up!” Ciel shouted embarrassed, his cheeks were flushed red and he was unable to look at his butler. He sat up onto his knees looking down at the ground. His eyes clenched shut as he suddenly sneezed, his allergies acting up. “You a-are a fool if you think I came in here just f-for you!” He sneezed again.

“Am I the fool? This is my room, young master and while yes you do own this house, you did “give” me this room and it is my private quarters.” Sebastian explained calmly. “However, I am more concerned with the fact that my young master is in nothing but a blanket in the middle of the night in my room instead of upstairs asleep like he should be.”

Ciel glanced up then quickly looked back down. “I-It’s …n-nothing.” A clap of thunder exploded outside, Ciel jumped clenching his blanket tightly in his hands.

A smirk crossed Sebastian’s features. “Young master, are you frightened of the storm?”

“N-No of course not. I was just unable to sleep a-and worrie-“ Ciel suddenly sneezed again loudly, rubbing at his eyes.

The demon blinked watching as his young master sneezed again and again. “I believe the correct phrase is “bless you”, my lord?”

Ciel just tried to glare his body still trembling as he sniffled. “I-I’m allergic t-to c-ca- AHHHCHOO! Y-You idiot!!”

“Which is exactly why I asked you not to come down to my room and to stay away from it. I said it for your own safety, young master.” Sebastian sighed and picked up the candle that had fallen the stone floor. He handed it to Ciel, “Forgive me, my lord, but please allow me to put my friends up and then I shall join you outside of this room?”

Ciel nodded sniffling as he sneezed again, he did feel extremely embarrassed now. To think he really thought that Sebastian would turn into his true form or even have a woman over. He had made a fool of himself and now he’d have an allergy headache for the rest of the week.

Then again, Ciel turned around and watched from the entrance to Sebastian’s room, he’d never seen his butler wear anything but his suit. It was strange to see the demon in such comfortable clothes, they were obviously chosen for the felines comfort not his own, but it was still an amusing site. The satin burdendy shirt and brown pants didn’t make his butler look bad – just different. He looked almost human.

He startled as thunder clapped loudly shaking the manor again and buried his face in his blanket. He heard the door shut and saw Sebastian was in front of him, dressed as he normally was. “T-That was fast.”

Sebastian just smiled warmly holding up the candelabra in front of his master’s face, “I do apologize for my unsightly appearance. Lady Elizabeth gave me that shirt as a thank you for helping with her party last month. I obviously have no need for such things but the kittens I found seem to love the texture, so when I do research for certain matters, I’ve taken to “changing” into something more comfortable.”

“T-That’s fine…t-that didn’t bother me. You have your servants quarters for that reason…” Ciel responded weakly still trying to quale the fear building up inside him.

“So, young master, may I ask again? Why are you all the way down here? I am most worried about your already fragile health, you are barefoot and trembling.” The demon reached forward and took the candle out of the small shaking hands. He blew it out and set it aside, his own candles lighting the way. “Let’s get you back to bed, shall we?”

Lightening flashed outside and a few seconds later thunder rumbled and exploded outside. Ciel dropped to his knees cowering under his blanket. Sebastian blinked and looked down, it was rare to see his master show such weakness in front of him. “Master?!” He knelt to his knees and lifted the edge of the blanket, this was bringing back memories of when he’d just met Ciel.

Ciel reluctantly lifted his gaze, his eyes were large and there were a few tears rolling down his cheeks. “…D-Don’t ..s-say a word…S-Sebastian…”

Sebastian merely reached forward and wiped a few of the tears off the pale cheeks. He then stood up and gathered the young child into his arms as if he were holding a babe. “Young Master, you do know that thunder can not harm you? And since we are inside, neither can the lightening? I was not aware that my master was sensitive to loud noises…”

“I-I’m not.” Came the embarrassed curt response. Ciel’s head popped out of the blanket and came to rest on Sebastian’s shoulder. Thunder exploded again and he clung to his butler. “O-Only t-thunder..”

“Relax your eyes, my lord, you already have a headache from your allergies, there is no need to make it worse. I am here, you are safe.” The demon said reassuringly as he walked up the big flight of stairs and down the hallway towards Ciel’s room.

“T-This is embarrassing. I am a the head of the Phantomhive Household…I should not be scared of thunder.” Ciel muttered not lifting his face from Sebastian’s shoulders.

The demon just smiled as he entered the master bed room. He sat the candlelabara down on the boy’s nightstand beside the bed then gently lay his master down in the sheets and covers.

“S-Sebastian don’t leave!” Ciel said sitting up. “T-This is an order! S-Stay with me tonight!”

Sebastian only walked to the giant windows and pulled the curtains closed more tightly than they were before tying them shut. His eyes glowed red as he turned around, Ciel was huddled on the bed – knees to his chest. “Is that better? Now you can not see the lightening.”

Thunder rumbled and Ciel glanced up fearfully, “I-I can still hear it..! I-I o-order you to l-lay in bed w-with me..”

Sebastian blinked but obeyed and awkwardly got on the bed. He lay down as he was told and was surprised when the young child curled up beside him, burying his face in his side.

“I-I guess as a d-demon you can’t m-make it go away…”

“No, my lord, I do not have the power to control the weather, I’m afraid. However, if I may, I have an idea on how to remedy this problem so you may go to sleep.”

Ciel lifted his head curiously. He watched as Sebastian turned on his side and reached down placing both of his hands over Ciel’s ears. Ciel’s eyes widened as he felt the bed tremble from the thunder but he couldn’t hear it.

Sebastian smiled warmly at his master and guided the boy to lay down close to him so he could keep his hands over his master’s ears. He felt the boy relax and fall asleep, both of the small hands clenching the black waist coat until the knuckles were white. Sebastian leaned close to Ciel’s ear and removed one of his hands for a few seconds. “…Master, no matter what position you may hold in this world, you are still merely a child capable of childish fears and this does not make you weak, it is merely a normal step towards adult hood. Your soul is no less appetitzing to me, never be afraid to show fear. I will stay by your side until morning as you have ordered me to do so.”

Ciel’s grip on the waist coat relaxed and his sleep sounded deeper as he snored lightly. Sebastian placed his hand back over the ear he had uncovered right as a large clap exploded over head. His young charge didn’t move this time or tremble in fear – for he was safe.


End file.
